


The Christmas Miracle

by xoPinkMargarita



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPinkMargarita/pseuds/xoPinkMargarita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly was having a hard time with losing her Grandmother and she was wishing that she had a Christmas Heaven Pass so that she could see her again and talk to her.. but what Molly didn't count on is to fall for the boy who moved across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Miracle

Snow was falling down and the inside of Molly's house it was nice and warm but she was missing one person this Christmas.. Her Grandmother. See, Her Grandmother passed away last year and she wished that Heaven had a Christmas Heaven Pass to see her Grandmother one last time for Christmas but seeing as that wasn't possible she was sulking inside her house staring out the window and watching the new neighbors move into their house across the street. They had a son just around her age and he was good looking with his 6'1 Brown Hair and Blue Eyes. Molly perked up just a little bit at the sight of him but then thought to herself,"He'll probably be one of the Popular Kids in School and never even notice me." She went to make herself a nice and hot cup of hot chocolate instead of staring at the family moving in across the street.

Alex was a Star High School Football Player from Alabama and he hated moving to Arizona from the very idea of it.

"Son, We're moving to Arizona because my Job has transferred me there to be the Manager of the Branch out there." His Dad has said to him.

"But Dad, All of my life is here.. My Friends.. Even my Girlfriend.. We just can't MOVE NOW!" He had replied to his Dad.

So Alex had to break up with his girlfriend and shatter all hopes for a College Scholarship just because his Dad got a Promotion.

 

Molly decided to bake some Chocolate Chip Cookies for the new neighbors to welcome them to the neighborhood and as she was doing that there was a knock at her door...

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

"I'm coming" called Molly.

So she wiped off her hands because they were covered in flour and went to open the door and was amazed of who was on the other side...

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor Alex.. I hope I didn't startle you." He said with a southern accent

It took a minute for Molly to find her voice but then she said,"Um, Hi Alex.. I'm Molly. No, You didn't startle me.. I was actually baking chocolate chip cookies for your family and yourself to welcome you to the neighborhood.. You can come in if you'd like."

Molly stepped out of the doorway to let Alex come in.

Alex stepped inside the door and walked to the kitchen table and sat down and took off his coat and hat.

"Nice place you have here Molly." he said to her.

"Thank you Alex." She replied.

Molly went back to baking her Cookies and she kept glancing over at Alex who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Molly tried to keep her concentration on baking the cookies so she could have them done at a reasonable hour tonight so she could give them to Alex when they were cool enough to handle.

"So where did you guys move from?" Molly asked Alex.

"Alabama" He said.

"Oh, Because I noticed a Southern Accent to your voice." Molly replied.

"And, Oh My God.. What a Southern Accent it is!!" Molly thought to herself.

Alex chuckled and asked," What about you? Were you born here in Arizona?"

"No, I was born in California.. Northern California to be precise." Molly replied.

"Oh, I've always wanted to visit California.. I've seen Pictures and read stuff about it and it seems nice." Alex said.

"It was nice.. I went back for a few summers when my grandma was alive.. but I stopped going when she passed away and that was last year." Molly said sighing with a frown on her face.

Alex got up from the Kitchen Table and put his arms around her from behind and said,"I'm sorry for your loss Molly.. She must have meant a great deal to you if you're still sad today."

"She was a remarkable lady and she was also my best friend in my family.. She always made me feel better whenever I was sad or in a bad mood." Molly replied.

Alex kissed her on her cheek and just stood by her while she was scooping out the cookie dough with an ice cream scoop and putting them on the baking pan to go into the oven.

Once the Cookies were in the oven to bake she joined Alex at the Kitchen Table and just talked to him.. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone new and not to mention very attractive.

"Molly, If you ever need anyone to talk to.. at anytime of day or night.. I am here to talk and listen." Alex said.

"Thank you Alex.. I appreciate it." Molly said.

"You're Welcome. So where are your parents?" Alex asked.

"They're out at a Company Holiday Party for my Dad's work.. I don't really know anyone there since he just got a new job so I oped to stay at home." Molly explained.

"Ahh, I see.. Yeah, I don't always like going to my Dad's Holiday Parties either.. They're rather boring and everyone seems to get drunk and I am always the Designated Driver." Alex explained.

"Wow, Molly is REALLY cute.. I wonder if she is seeing anyone." Alex thought to himself.

The Cookies were done so Molly went over to put an Oven Mit on before she took them out of the Oven and she opened the Oven door and took out the hot baking sheet and set it on the counter to let them cool for a few minutes before taking them off of the baking sheet and then she went to go sit back down at the table with Alex.

Alex just reached over and held Molly's hand and Molly looked surprised at first but then she smiled at him and knew that he was making her feel better about her Grandmother situation.

"I know that this isn't the best time to ask this but.. Umm.." Alex said while he struggled with the question he was going to ask her.

"What are you trying to ask?" Molly asked him.

"What I am trying to ask is.. Are you seeing anyone right now?" Alex managed to get out.

It took awhile for Molly to answer because she was surprised and shocked at what he just asked her and Alex was getting nervous because it was taking so long for Molly to answer him. 

Molly cleared her throat and answered," No, I am not seeing anyone because there really isn't anyone good enough to date at the high school in town."

"Molly, You're amazing and incredible and strong and I have to ask you another question before I burst." Alex said.

"Thank you Alex.. For not knowing me you seem to be so sweet and caring and kind to me and I haven't had anyone like that in my life for quite awhile now." Molly said.

Alex smiled at the compliment he just received and asked,"Molly, I know that this is quite sudden and I just moved here and all but will you go out on a date with me next Friday night? You can show me around this city."

Molly smiled with glee and said,"Sure, I'd love to go out on a date with you."

Alex asked her one more question," Would it be too forward if I kissed you right now?"

Molly smiled so big and answered," Can you hold that thought.. I need to take the cookies off of the baking sheet before they stick on there."

Alex laughed and said,"Sure Darlin' I can hold that thought."

Molly got up and walked over to take the cookies off of the Baking Sheet and put them on a festive holiday paper plate for Alex to take back to his house for his family and himself to share but while she was walking over Alex snuck a look at her butt and thought to himself," Wow, She even has a cute butt."

Molly walked back over and set the cookie plate on the table and sat back down herself and Alex got up and walked over in front of her and kneeled on the floor so he was at her height and leaned in and kissed her slowly and softly while his hands cradled her face. After the kiss was over he got back up and walked back over to his seat.

Molly was speechless and couldn't really get words out but she thought to herself,"Wow, He's a really great kisser."

"Umm, Molly.. You're awfully quiet.. Any thoughts going through that beautiful brain of yours?" Alex asked her.

"I was just thinking that you're a really great kisser Alex." She said to him.

"You are a wonderful kisser yourself Molly.. but it's getting late and I should go help unpack and bring more boxes in the house. See you on Friday Molly." Alex said.

Alex got up and grabbed the Cookie plate and Molly got up along with him to walk him to the door. As she walked behind him she thought,"Wow, This has been some incredible night." They got to the door and Molly opened it for him and he walked passed her to the outside and turned around so he could talk to her.

"I had fun tonight Molly and it was a great break from moving into the new house.. I may have not liked moving here from Alabama at first but this was a wonderful night and I am happy that I moved here.. Thanks for that." Alex said to her.

"Thank you Alex that really means a lot coming from you." She smiled at him and then continued saying,"I am really looking forward to our date on Friday."

"I am also Molly.. Goodnight Beautiful." He said to her making her blush.

"Goodnight Alex." She said and he began to walk away and she shut the door and leaned up against it smiling and remembering the incredible night that just happened and went into the kitchen to finish baking the rest of the cookies and then she went to sleep after she finished them.

 

The Next Morning Molly got up and saw her parents at the kitchen table so she walked over and got some breakfast first and then sat down to talk to them..

"Good Morning, Did you two have fun last night?" She asked them.

"Yes, We did have fun last night.. Thank you for asking dear. I see that you baked cookies last night." Her Mother replied.

"Yeah, I did, For the new neighbors that moved in across the street.. In fact the son came over last night and we talked and I have a date with him on Friday night." Molly said.

"Oh, What is his name and where did they move from?" Her mother asked.

"His name is Alex and they moved from Alabama." Molly replied to her.

"Will we get to meet this young man Molly?" Her father asked.

"Yes, You will.. I'll ask him inside the house so you both can meet him." Molly answered.

"Well, I have to go to work so love you both and have a good day." Molly's Father said and kissed her and her mother both on the top of their heads and then walked out the door.

'Yeah, I should go also before I am late for work." Her mother said and then she got up and took her coffee cup to the sink and took a couple of cookies for the road and headed out the door.

Since Molly had nothing to do today and all of her Christmas Shopping was complete and wrapped neatly under the Christmas Tree already she went up to her room to read but before she could even open her book there was a knock at the door so she raced down the stairs to see who it was.

Molly opened the door and it was Alex standing there in his winter wear wearing a hat, gloves and a scarf and boots but Molly thought that he still was good looking even though he was all bundled up.

"Come in hun." She said to him.

So she stood out of the way of the door so that he could come inside and warm up. He took off his stuff and set it down on the couch and then sat down himself.

"Good Morning Precious.. How are you doing today?" He asked her.

"I'm doing great and you dear?" She asked him.

"Eh, Unpacking Unpacking and more Unpacking.. I had to take a break but I'm better now that I'm here with you." He said to her.

So, They sat on the couch and talked all morning and they didn't even realize it was the afternoon till the grandfather clock chimed twelve noon.

"Oh Wow, I have to go Molly." Alex said.

"Alright hun, When will I see you again?" Molly asked.

"Well, Seeing as it's already Thursday afternoon.. How about a Daytime date tomorrow?" Alex suggested.

"Alright, I will be looking forward to it." Molly said with a huge smile on her face.

Alex kissed Molly on the cheek and walked back over to his house and Molly watched him till he was across the street and then she closed the door and went and made herself a cup of hot chocolate and have a couple of chocolate chip cookies.


End file.
